fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of plot retcons
There are a number of "retcons" in the Fairly OddParents. The following is a list of them: *In the Oh Yeah Cartoons pilot episode, The Fairly OddParents, Vicky mentioned that she had a little brother. This brother was never mentioned again even in the Oh Yeah Cartoon shorts. In fact, the only other member of Vicky's family we ever see in the cartoon shorts is Tootie. Also note that the pilot episode in its entirety was contradicted by "Abra-Catastrophe!" which fleshed out how and when Timmy met Vicky and eventually his fairies. * In The Zappys, Jorgen has a godchild named Winston. However, this godchild was never referred to again, and was never in the regular series, but see the article Temporary Fairy * Also, in the above mentioned episode, Timmy loses his front buck teeth. However in the main series, he didn't lose them until Teeth For Two * Timmy's age throughout the series has been ten, with of course the exception of the live action movie, as has his friends age. All of the kids are perennially shown in the fifth grade in Mr. Crocker's class. School has ended at least twice for Timmy for summer vacation, both times in Crocker's fifth grade class, with him and his friends returning to the same exact class when the summer is over at the end of the episode. They have also had several summer vacations. This is largely due to the floating timeline. The Floating Timeline was also somewhat rectonned as the episode Timmy's Secret Wish! revealed that Timmy had wished everyone to stop aging and this occurred fifty ''years ago. This is now the current explanation for Timmy and his friends being perennially ten years old and in Mr. Crocker's fifth grade class through the course of the series. * In the episode The Gland Plan, it was established that Cosmo was an only child, but in the episode Double-Oh Schnozmo!, he has an older brother named Schnozmo. * Timmy was said to be afraid of barefeet and clowns in the episode "A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!". The coulrophobia was immediately contradicted by Timmy's interaction with Flappy Bob in "School's Out!: The Musical". Timmy seems to have no fear of Flappy and in fact encourages him to embrace his clown heritage. The feet phobia has been contradicted several times both before and after the episode "A Bad Case of Diary-Uh!". Timmy has frequently been around people who were barefoot and Timmy himself has been barefoot several times. He has shown no sign of freaking out about it, save for the aforementioned episode, "A Bad Case of Diary Uh", although The FOP movie quiz mentions 23 year old Timmy's biggest weakness is still bare feet. * Denzel Crocker's origins from The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! have completely changed in the episode "Let Sleeper Dogs Lie" where he loses his fairies due to him being a brat as well as having Sparky with him despite never owning him originally. Live Action Movie The following is a list of retcons that ''may ''be in the live action movie. Most of these appear to have been done to keep the expository segments of the movie to a minimum. Others may have simply been oversights. Unlike most other live action adaptions, the Fairly Odd Movie was written by creators/producers Butch Hartman and Scott Fellows, so any disregard of previous plots were likely intentional rather than accidental. * The live action movie appears to state that Timmy has only kissed one girl, Tootie and only one time on a dare. However, Timmy has kissed Tootie at least two times in the series in the episodes Birthday Wish, and Dread 'N' Breakfast. Timmy has also kissed Trixie Tang at least once, and also had romantic interaction with Cindy Vortex. None of these times did Timmy's love of any of these girls endanger his status with his fairy godparents. ** '''Note:' In regards to love, the movie seems to only consider experiencing true love to be adult enough to cause one to lose their fairy godparents. It may only apply to Timmy if he is old enough to date or get married. * The first live-action movie states that Poof has never spoken. The episode School of Crock, however, has Poof speaking in full sentences by the end of the episode. Furthermore, Poof's voice is also inconsistent. At the end of the first movie, Poof has Randy Jackson's voice, and in the second movie, has his normal actress Tara Strong using Poof's normal baby voice to say "God bless us all". However, in School of Crock, Poof speaks with a voice similar to another one of Strong's characters, Ben Tennyson. This is perhaps the second-biggest retcon concerning the movie. * Perhaps what's perceived as the biggest retcon concerns the movie Channel Chasers in particular, the end. At the end of the episode, it shows Timmy twenty years older, at age thirty with two children, Tammy and Tommy who appear to be ten years old. He is also still living in his parents old house. In addition, during the movie, it is implied Timmy will lose his Fairy Godparents at the age of eighteen. The movie utterly contradicts this, or at least appears to, with the central plot that Timmy is now twenty-three and he is keeping his godparents because he is acting childlike. Notes It should be pointed out that "canon" for cartoons is a relatively new concept, and does not apply to Fairly OddParents in the same way it does for actual arcing continuity series such as Avatar: The Last Airbender or even Danny Phantom. The writers prioritize comedy and adventure above all else, and will forsake previous plots if they interfere with an episode they are trying to write. However contradictions do not necessarily mean something has been struck from canon. Only in extreme circumstances Category:Fairly OddParents Category:Lists